


What U Do?

by vizblitz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:23:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vizblitz/pseuds/vizblitz
Summary: The Seoul leg for their fourth tour is great and all but Junmyeon couldn't wrap his head around Jongdae's behavior onstage. Being the cool leader that he is, he just lets Jongdae do things with him.





	What U Do?

**Author's Note:**

> I just squealed every time Jongdae and Junmyeon almost kissed during Elyxion days and hope they'll consistently do it at all stops. The stops at my city always lacks Suchen moments so I really want them to be sweet here too!!!

Jongdae was just on his bed, browsing some of the music sheets for the last few songs that he has to record the following week for their winter album when someone entered the room and slammed the door.

'This will be interesting,' he thought as he set aside his papers as it seems they won't be looked at anymore for tonight.

"What was that? I thought we agreed not to do it again?"

"But what did I do, hyung? I did everything as the script said." Jongdae said in his most (fake) innocent way.

"You know perfectly well that the script didn't include that. Jongdae sighed and rose up from his bed, standing infront of his hyung.

"Would you care to elaborate what that was. My memory has become fuzzy after all those seven new choreos."

"That thing... the one you did." Junmyeon tried to explain with large, random gestures but he is just brandishing his arms.

"I'm not sure what that is, hyung. Care to enlighten me?"

"When you tried to kiss me!"

"I did no such thing!" Jongdae exclaimed, sounded offended.

"Come closer, so I can feel you more. I wanna go closer."

"Sure, hyung." Jongdae closed the gap by circling his arms around the elder's neck.

"This close?" Jongdae further moved his face closer to his hyung.

"I meant during the song!" Jongdae huffed and pulled himself away.

"You're no fun, hyung." Jongdae motioned that he's about to go back to his music sheets but Junmyeon clutched his wrist and so he let himself be dragged by the elder to the other's room. It is a lot messier than the room Jongdae shares with Minseok but it is at the end of the dorm (therefore no one could hear through walls) and no roomies who can come in at any second (and the lock actually works). Looks like hyung means business after all. 


End file.
